


If You Only Knew

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly dark missing scene from The Multi-Verse Crisis. What would a world where Kurt never met Blaine look like?</p><p> </p><p>A scene that I felt needed to be told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Only Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jakia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Multiverse Crisis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864127) by [jakia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakia/pseuds/jakia). 



> Found this saved on my phone and decided to share it. Pretty sure it's only understandable if you read the Multi-Verse Crisis.
> 
> Title is from the song with the same title by Joel Faviere.

It was right after the "Blaine is Tony Stark's son" universe, which itself was preceded by the "Rory is Klaine's son from the fucking future, whoa guys", that Artie finally announced a universe where there was no Klaine. It was the _only_  universe, in fact, that had no KurtandBlaine, so unique that having no KurtandBlaine was the defining factor of that universe.

"The universe where Kurt never met Blaine," was announced, and Kurt couldn't even imagine what that would be like so he looked around, curious to see how him never meet in Blaine never having existed in the first place would have affected everyone.

What he saw shocked him.

A Rachel stepped out with a look of burning hatred for everyone else in her eyes. She walked in death-defying stilettos and wore all black, and she didn't even give a stoner version of Finn that walked next to her a second glance. Quinn walked out, heavily pregnant and in full skank gear, and an Artie in a high-tech robotic wheelchair wheeled out. A full-goth Tina and a Mike in a full suit and tie maintained a steady distance from each other as they entered the portal, and a downcast Mercedes glanced woefully over at the Kurts before exiting. Kurt glanced over everyone else, who all seemed at the worst or most skewed versions of themselves. He wondered what had happened to them to make them this way, but then he noticed two things that stole the breath from his lungs: the Blaine that was leaving was in full Dalton uniform and he seemed to recognize no one, and the Blaine that Kurt knew was _his_ suddenly started sobbing. He followed Blaine's gaze and found him looking at the remaining Kurts, where...there was no one exiting.

A sense of dread settled in Kurt's stomach as he searched desperately for someone coming out of his section, for one of the versions of him to detach himself from the crowd and head toward the portal, but no one came. In the world where Kurt didn't meet Blaine, there was _no longer a Kurt_. He froze, eyes wide in realization, as the last of the alternates stepped through the portal and one by one his friends all turned to look at the remaining Kurts, waiting for him to step out. But he didn't. Of course he didn't, because in the world where Kurt didn't meet Blaine...Kurt was no longer alive.


End file.
